


Black And Blue

by Lost_Boy_Of_Neverland



Series: True Colors [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angelo is the asshole, Frisk is male, M/M, Magic, Not Canon Compliant, Omegaverse, Soul Bond, Soul Concept, Souls, Theyre mages, This is an AU, future dark themes, future mature themes, they all have different names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Boy_Of_Neverland/pseuds/Lost_Boy_Of_Neverland
Summary: Angelo was a typical homeless guy. Well, until he fell into a hole in a mountain and became Alice in Wonderland. He meets 4 lovely (and quite hot) men, and uh, lets hope things dont go horribly south.





	1. Chapter 1

Angelo groaned as he reached up to his head to try and quell the pain. Where was he? Its dark and wet around him. How did he get here? He doesn't know it, but he’s 176 feet down into the earth. In a deep, dark hole that he’ll probably never get out of.

 

A spark of pain went up his arm as he tried to sit up, resulting in him yelling instead. “Hello?!” He shouted. Well, why in the hell did he just do that?

 

“Sci! Cmon! I can't water the flowers without--” A short boy, looking around 14, slowed to a stop at an opening to the area where Angelo was laying. 

 

He had gorgeous raven black hair almost long enough to be a mullet, bangs swept to the side. He had unnaturally vibrant teal blue eyes that were trained on the person on the flower bed. He wore a hoodie that was red, the words “Don't Give Up” written on the back. He wore jeans, and sneakers. Looked like a typical spunky kid. The face he was giving Angelo was screaming ‘Have I seen you before?’

 

“Uh, hey kid, I-- uh-- you aren't going to like, eat me or anything, right?”

 

“Eat you? Why would I do that? Thats gross!” The boy said. Another male came jogging in, and stopping beside the boy, bending over a little to catch his breath.

 

“Lowell, you know i can't always keep up with you.” The guy said. He was definitely under 5 and a half feet, closer to 5 feet. Such a shortie. He had black hair that was a tad messy, but mostly well kept. There was locks of hair on either side of his face, framing his face well making him seem a little younger than his actual age. Maybe 22, 21? He had vibrant violet eyes behind what seemed to be silver reading glasses. He wore a dark purple lab coat with a indigo shirt underneath, and jean-leggings along with calf high purple leather boots. 

 

He stood up and looked up to the male. “Holy shit--” Angelo assumed this was “Sci”, as “Lowell” called him. He looked like he was going to say something else, but he didn't. He came up to Angelo, and kneeled.

 

“You have a severe blow to your head, you might have a concussion.” Gosh, this guys voice is heavenly. Yep. But Angelo was starting to get spotty vision.

 

“We need to get him back to the house so you can heal him, Sci.”

 

“I know this. Maybe Nat--” Angelo couldn't stay awake for any longer, and passed out. Good job, loser.

 

♡♡●♡♡●♡♡

 

_ I cant believe its him…  _ Lowell thought, watching as the tall Alpha carried the man bridal style. Well, not to the tall guy. That's a different story. He meant Angelo.

 

“The fuck you looking at, Lo?” Said the man carrying Angelo. He had messy raven black hair as well, cool grey-green eyes that would always have the look that could kill. He had a black eye patch over one eye, making him look even more... intimidating. He had a dark grey and cream flight jacket, random patches for probably random things, most of them being military related, apparently. Underneath was a black shirt that said “ “Go to Hell” Honey, Where did you think I came from?”. Wow, that is… interesting. He wore thick jeans and combat boots to match his strong demeanor. He was definitely 6+ feet. 

 

There was a soft groan from the boy in the guys arms. The man looked down to him. “Why am I carrying this bitch again?”

 

“Because I can't have him pushing the limits of his body. He fell 176 feet from the surface, Nathan. Humans don't have the same resilience as we do.” Sci said softly.

 

Angelo yelped and squirmed in Nathan’s arms when he came to. Nathan held onto him tightly, trying to make sure the idiot he's carrying doesn't drop his ass on the floor. “Stop squirming!”

 

“Can you put me down, Dude?!”

 

“Okay.” Nathan huffed and dropped Angelo onto the cold stone ground, Making the human groan in pain. Sci glared at Nathan and smacked his arm. 

 

“Really? He’s injured!”

 

“He needs to stop being a pussy and get over it.”

 

“Well he can't! Angelo, are you okay?” Sci asked softly, squatting to get at Angelo’s level. Poor boy held his head and whined before passing out again. 

 

“GReat! ThaNks AssHolE!” Lowell huffed and looked at Angelo passed out on the ground. “Sorry about them. They’ll eventually warm up to you.” He knew Angelo wouldn't hear him, but it was for his own peace of mind.

 

“Just get him to the house. I can heal him when we get him into a warmer environment.” Sci said. Nathan rolls his eyes and picked up the guy again, and disappeared. Disappeared? Yes. He teleported. So did Lowell and Sci.

 

♡♡●♡♡●♡♡

 

When Angelo came to the second time today, he was on a couch, that guy Sci or whatever beside him. The man held his hands over Angelo’s arm, a violet glow coming from his hands. Wait what?

 

“WhaT  **the FUCK?** ” Angelo shouted, sitting up and scooting away from Sci. “What was that? Are you drugging me--?”

 

“No, I wasn't. I didn't intend for you to see so soon, but…”

 

“But what? I saw magic? Yea, it would be helpful to tell me sooner! Holy shit…” Angelo said, rubbing his face in frustration. This changes everything. Magic? In the real world? He must be drugged. Or he hit his head **that hard** on the way down. Or maybe he's actually hella crazy and he's hallucinating?

 

“Hey, look. I know you are overwhelmed, Uh…”

 

“You don't need to be worried. We don't hate humans like most of the Underground does.” Lowell added.

 

“Yea, that makes me feel much better. Everyone is now out to kill me.” 

 

“Well… I-- Uh--” Angelo backed down from being defensive. These guys don't look like they’ll kill him right away. Except that guy, Nathan was it? He sends chills down his spine.

 

“Aden? Hey, come help me serve food.” Said another voice from the kitchen. It was a rough but a smooth voice, deeper than Sci’s. Sci got up and walked into the kitchen, coming back out with someone new Angelo hasn't seen.

 

“Oh, is this the human you were talking about?” The guy said, eyes landing on Angelo. He had vibrant gold eyes, dark brown hair that looked very messy like he just rolled out of bed. His hair went down the the middle of his back, and his face screamed “In another life I was probably some very energetic dog”. He had a black tank top and a red jacket tied around his waist. Dark jeans and oh, no shoes. I mean, it probably IS his home… Oh, and he had some sort of chain with a fur tail (Faux fur? or …???) clinging to one of the belt loops. 

 

“Oh, hi. Uh-- Angelo. My names Angelo. Yea.” He said, totally being a loser and sucking at social interaction.

 

“Well nice to meet you, dude. Hey, come sit down. I made some burgers. I made it as close to the aboveground thing as possible, but we don't exactly have all the same spices you humans do up there.” 

 

“Burgers? Sign me the fuck up-- I mean,” Cough, “How do i know if its not poisoned?”

 

Lowell looked over with a faceful of burger, sauce, grease, and crumbs. “I wovvfdve--”

 

“Don't talk with your mouth full, Lowell!” Sci snapped, Lowell shutting his mouth to chew. “Axel makes the best food in the Underground, just so you know. We would have died by now if he poisoned us.” Sci said. Wait, was he being serious or…?

 

Oh my god, that burger looks good. Definitely better than those McDonald’s burgers he had to eat everyday. He got up slowly and walked over to the walnut wood dining table, and sitting in a chair. Angelo stared at it for a second. 

 

“I can eat this, right?”

 

“Obviously.” Axel said. As soon as the young man gave the okay, Angelo picked up the burger and shoved it into his mouth.  **Holy shit they were right** . Angelo mmmm’d and smiled.

 

“Oh my god I haven't eaten like this in so long--” Angelo muttered, smiling. Lowell had stopped eating to watch Angelo. He looked happy. Lowell smiled and laughed a little.

 

“So uh, mind properly introducing yourselves?”

 

“Well, I’m Aden, but call me Sci. I’m 115 in human years, but 23 in mage years--”

 

“Mage?”

 

“That's what we are. We have magic and all that because of it.”

 

“Oh-- uh, okay.”

 

“Anyways, I work for the king as the head scientist in the lab, mostly working on chemistry that I might talk about later once your more settled in. I’m the middle brother to Nathan, and Axel, and an Omega.”

 

“So mages have secondary genders too??”

 

“Yep. Its kinda universal.” 

 

“Nice to know.”

 

“My name is Axel, I’m 100 on the dot in human years, or 20 in mage years. I’m uh… kinda unemployed but I do under the table jobs, mostly cooking. I cook for everyone, obviously.” Axel said. “Uh… Yea. I do photography too.” Axel said, shrugging. “Nathan?”

 

“Name’s Nathan. 135 in human years, 27 in mage years. I’m head of the royal guard, and im the head of the house.” Nathan said with his voice cold. Okay then. 

 

“I’m Lowell, 70 in human years, 14 in mage years. I’m prince of the underground, I sing sometimes, I kinda live here more than in the castle cause these guys are like my only friends and yknwo, yea--” Lowell gave Angelo a blindingly cute smile. “How about you? Favorite color? ANimal? Oh, what about food? Gosh, i love a lot of foods. Like steak. And rice. And chinese. and … and… uh… Do you like dogs? I like dogs. Cats are cool too, yknow cause theyre all over the internet and stuff you can't help but watch those videos and stuff so…”

 

“Lowell, slow down. Poor man just got here.”

 

“Alright Sci. Sorry.”

 

“O...kay. Well, Im Angelo. Im 21 in human years, and 21 in human years. I uh… don't have many hobbies. Im not exactly the most interesting person. Uh… I guess my favorite color is dark blue? I don't fucking know…”

 

“Oh? THATS SO COOL I like red more but blue is cool too. Blue is a really nice color to look at, haha.”

 

“I.. guess?”

 

“Well, I need to get started on looking through the reposts the other scientists gave me. Uh… Lowell, want my burger?” Axel looked at Sci, a little frustrated. 

 

“I-- ahahah, gotta go. If you have any questions, ask Lowell. Im sure he’ll be able to get you a blanket and pillow so you can sleep on the couch. Sorry that we don't have an extra room. I would have gladly given it to you if I did.”

 

“Uh, thanks…” Angelo said, unsure how to answer to that. He smiled awkwardly continued eating. “This is really good--”

 

Nathan huffed and grumbled something before going into the kitchen, then disappearing?? He teleported??? Axel looked over his shoulder to Nathan, then to Lowell. “Time for bed, lil dude.”

 

“Cmon! I barely started on Sci’s burger!” Lowell whined, but complied anyways, getting out of the chair and going upstairs. “Then you handle Angelo!” Lowell called from upstairs. Axel rolled his eyes and got up. He walked to a small closet in the corner and got out a fluffy blanket and pillow. He then handed them to Angelo. 

 

“Here, sorry that you have to sleep on the couch. I mean, you just met us, so im pretty sure you don't want to sleep in any of our rooms.”

 

“Honestly yea, no offense. But i mean, it might get scary down here so--” Axel snorted a little as he shook his head. 

 

“I like you already, kid.”


	2. Assholes and Love Letters

“Angelo? Uh, should we have really let him sleep when he got such a bad injury? He might've died--” Angelo heard Lowell say. He opened his eyes as he was shook by the boy who was all up in his face and quickly swatted him off.

 

“I'm not dead,”  _ though i wish to be, pfft. _ What an edgy piece of shit. Angelo sat up and looked at the boy. No one else was downstairs, figuring everyone else was getting ready.

 

“What time is it…?”

 

“6:45 am.”

 

“Oh, why the fuck am i being woken up so early?”

 

“Sci asked me to…” Lowell paused and looked into the man’s eyes. “Do you remember me…?”

 

What is this kid even asking? Does Angelo remember him? Angelo thought long and hard on this. He squinted at the boys face, then his expression softened. “I don't think so, Lowell. I have no idea what youre even talking about.” Angelo said, confused as to why the boy would ask that. What is this adorable precious boy talking about?

 

“Hello Angelo. I have some plans for you, but you get to decide what you would like to do.”

 

“Oh lovely.”

 

“Me and my brothers all agreed that we can't really trust you being in our house alone. So we decided you're going to tag along with one of us for Work.”

 

“What kind of work--”

 

“Our jobs?”

 

“You’ll get to be in the training academy with me while I train some dumbasses how to fight.” Nathan said as he fixed his hair a little in the mirror beside the stairs. He was wearing some sort of black decorated military uniform. Seems that he was a very decorated officer, with all those badges on his chest.

 

“If you come with me, you’ll probably help me around the lab. Might teach you some science along the way. Maybe more about magic.” Sci said, adjusting his tie and white lab coat.

 

“I might help at a friend’s restaurant with cooking and maybe go around and take some photos.” Axel said, shrugging as he buttoned up his chef uniform.

 

“I might just visit my dad in the castle and go out and do some stuff. I visit him almost everyday and help out around the castle, and learning with my tutor there.” Lowell said slipping his red hoodie over his head. Y'know, the one he had when they met. Lowell smiled and went to Sci, muttering something. Sci shook his head and said something back, Lowell having a sad look. Poor baby boy.

 

“Uh…” Decisions, decisions. Angelo looked at them all getting ready, scanning them over. Nathan looked like he's got it all under control, but he seems like he needs company. Axel is a great cook, and might need help with taking photos. Sci would definitely need help around the lap. Lowell… Just needs a buddy to walk around with. Angelo furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about it.

 

“I guess I’ll go with Nathan.” Angelo made a small awkward smile as the older man looked over to him. 

 

“Then get your ass up. I’m leaving right now; I want to get some food.” Nathan said as he headed for the door. Angelo quickly got up and followed after him. Damn this guy was quick.

 

“C'mon, take my hand. I don't want to walk 20 miles across the underground to get to the city.” Nathan said, huffing as he held out a hand. Angelo stared at it, skeptical. This guy looks like he can be a infamous psychopath. But Angelo took his hand anyways.

 

“Just keep your eyes closed. I don't need you throwing up on me.” What? Angelo closed his eyes quickly as he felt like he was in space for a few seconds before being on solid ground. They were in front of sort of frozen yogurt store.

 

“Why--”

 

“I said I was getting food, didn't I?” 

 

“That-- That isn't-- food--” Nathan already left and went into the store. He eventually came back with a loaded cup of frozen yogurt then continued walking. Angelo stared at it. Holy shit that looked good. He didn't eat breakfast, so of course he's hungry. 

 

“Hey uh, can I--”

 

“Fuck off its mine, asshole.” Nathan snapped, aggressively shoving a huge spoonful of froyo into his mouth. He choked a little from shoving the spoon too far, but cleared his throat and continued eating. 

 

Is this guy supposed to be intimidating or just a fucking loser in disguise?

 

Nathan walked up some steps and up to a large gate. “Cmon, open up the damn gate, fuckin pricks.” Nathan commanded, the guards panicking and quickly opening it up for him. Nathan put another spoonful of fro yo in his mouth, some missing its target and falling onto his uniform. He grumbled curses before he picked it up with his finger and put it in his mouth. How is this guy making those guards shake in their boots? Like holy shit.

 

Nathan strolled on in, heading to a building to the left. A woman with long reddish brown hair and hazel-orange eyes and wearing a uniform stood by the door. She had a strong determined look on her face, but it softened to a smug smile.

 

“Yknow that that thing has a lot of calories in it, right? You’ll totally pass out after.” The woman said. Nathan rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yet you said you wanted some the next time i get it, Cadence.” Nathan said with a small smile. He handed the rest of the frozen yogurt to ‘Cadence’ and walked in. the girl snickered as she followed in with Angelo.

 

“Whos the little duckling?”

 

“He’s some kid Sci and Lowell found in the ruins. He wanted to come with me and see the bullshit mages-in-training pull off.”

 

Angelo opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Holy shit she was hot. Y'know, the attractive kind-- uh-- yea. He was speechless. Nathan raised an eyebrow at Angelo before walking to the center of the room. 

 

“Cmon chickie poo, lets get you out of the way.” Cadence said, gesturing for him to follow her up the stairs to the upper balcony that looks onto the floor below. He saw some girl mages walk into the arena of sorts… They were giggling and probably gossiping about something, at least thats what Angelo assumed. Nathan stood in front of them, the girls smiling at him. God, they're  **_those_ ** kinds of girls.

 

“Ladies, get yourselves together. Welcome to the guard, I’m sure you guys know of me, I’m the Co Captain of the royal guard, Nathan. You guys have Green Magic, correct?”

 

“Green magic?” Angelo asked, looking to Cadence.

 

“Oh, you aren't from here, are you?”  _ Holy shit is this chick going to kill me? Id like to not die just yet-- _ “Well, welcome to hell. Let me uh, fill you in a little on us.” Okay, maybe not.

 

“Don't worry, if Nathan doesnt rat you out, I wont either. There are 7 magics we mages can possess. Each of them have their own trait the person values the most. Theres Red for Determination, which only the prince has as far as us mages know. He hasnt stated what his magic can do, so we let the kid keep to himself. Theres Orange, or Bravery. I have that magic. Orange Mages can create any sword they’ve laid hands on, or have seen up close. We are typically an offense kind of mage, which means most of us are in the guard. Then there is Gold, or Justice. They have a similar magic to Orange Mages, but they can summon guns theyve held or seen up close. Im pretty sure Nathan’s brother Axel has that. Then theres Green, or Kindness. Those mages are typically healers and farmers, since they can manipulate plant life and all that jazz. Nathan isn't exactly a green mage… We don't really question him about it, but he has totally different magic to the Green mages themselves. The masculine version, i guess.” Cadence looked down to Nathan as he was teaching them more offensive like magic so they can protect themselves.

 

“There is light blue magic, which is Patience. There hasn't been much information on that magic, except for the fact that the mage can see the future. The dark blue mages are Integrity, they can create shields and manipulate water and ice, which is helpful if the city floods. Then Purple, or Perseverance, is a very strong, powerful magic. The person can heal any injury, including fatal diseases. But its at the cost of their own health. If they heal a person with a scrape, they’ll feel pain in the area where that scrape was for the next few days. Sci has that kind of magic, which he would be glad to answer questions for you. Sci is more informed on Soul magic anyways, so it's better to ask him when you get the chance.”

 

“That's… pretty cool. Never thought there would even be a such thing as magic at all.”

 

“Most humans don't-- HEY! MILLER! STOP FUCKING MESSING AROUND AND GET TO WORK!” Cadence interrupted herself to yell at one of the girls below who was chatting with another girl at the side of her. Nathan looked over to the girl with a glare. 

 

The girl looked like she shrunk back. She apologized and refocused on Nathan. “That scared the shit out of mE--” Angelo said, hand on his chest, feeling like he almost had a damn heart attack.

 

“Don't worry about it. Just watch for now. Nathan’s a pretty good teacher.”

 

“That asshole is a good teacher?”

 

“Somehow he is. I'm just glad he can do it because i'm really bad with people in general.”

 

“Same, honestly.” 

 

\--

 

It's been maybe 4 hours? 5? Angelo lost track. But the mages were starting to leave. All of them waved goodbye and blew kisses to Nathan, who didn't seem to play into it, let alone seemed amused. A girl stayed behind until all the other Mages left, and stood in front of Nathan. 

 

“Hey, uh… I just… Wanted you to have this. I hope you like it. Uh...i'm sorry if i'm bothering you.”

 

“You are. Thanks. But no thanks.” Nathan took the envelope she handed to him and stared at it for a moment. He flipped it to the other side, seeing his name written in cute handwriting. Is that apple cinnamon?

 

“Look, I appreciate the letter, but I already have someone on my mind.” Nathan grabbed the middle of the letter with his thumbs and forefingers, and tore it. The girl widened her eyes, tearing up. “Look hun, if you liked me like you believe you do, then don't give me anymore letters, and do not confront me like this again. Let me have my space, and I won't cut you out of the guard.”

 

The girl was just downright crying. She sniffled and wiped her cheeks of her tears and nodded shamefully. “I-I understand. I-I’m sorry that this happened, Captain Nate.” She said softly before turning around and walking out. As soon as the door closed, you could hear her crying. 

 

Nathan looked down at the split letter then went to the trash and ripped it some more before putting it in the garbage. He turned and looked up to Angelo. “C'mon, Angelo. Get your ass in gear and let's go.” Nathan said, huffing frustratedly and headed towards the door. 

 

What an Asshole.


End file.
